vida confusa
by hely-chan
Summary: nem liguem o titulo, a fic eh bem melhor...ela o amava, mas ele nunca demosntrou nada alem de que queria se divertir com ela, depois de tentar se matar tudo mudou...


Aqui estou eu chorando novamente por causa dele, quem? Claro o Inu-yasha, o único que me faz chorar tão desesperadamente, jogada na cama, toda descabelada, ele já me fez sofrer tanto...

"estávamos todos reunidos, eu, o inu, o bankotsu, o jakotsu, o mirok e a sango, daí passaram a kanna e a kagura...

eu to querendo fika com a kanna, ela e gostozinha!

Ahh! Eu já peguei aquela, pode ser gostosa mas e muito criança...

Aquilo doeu fundo no meu peito, aquele dia ele já tinha me machucado muito, dizendo que todas as garotas dali eram umas prostitutas infantis, dizendo que se quisesse "comia" quem queria, eu já estava triste, aquilo foi o cumulo, a kanna tinha a mesma idade que eu, então eu também era infantil? Sim eu jah tinha fikado com o inu, mas nunca imaginei que ele fosse falar isso...naoi agüentei, levantei disfarçadamente, olhei para os olhos dele, ele não parecia ser tão frio, mas era...e me machucou muito com a sua frieza, então não agüentei e sai correndo em direção a minha casa..."

Lembrar daquilo me machucou mais ainda, havia acontecido a poucos minutos, mas estava machucando como algo já antigo, uma ferida que nunca vai fechar

-p-por que? Hein meu Deus?- enquanto eu chorava eu perguntava a Deus e a mim mesma o porque de tanto sofrimento, porque eu sofria tanto...

eu so nasci pra sofrer mesmo, porque ele me deu a felicidade e depois me tirou ela junto com o meu coração que foi roubado por aquele hanyou, ele era tão gentil comigo quando estávamos juntos, porque toda essa frieza assim, do nada?

A kanna também, aquela idiota, sempre fika com os meninos que eu estou afim, ah mas ela não tem culpa de eu estar assim tão mau como estou...

quero morrer...

aquela frase saiu da minha boca inconcientemente, mas me soou uma ótima idéia, porque não acabar logo com esse sofrimento...eu já era de maior, não teria preocupações porque não morava mais com meus pais, nem mesmo os tinha amis, haviam morrido alguns anos atrás...e eu já sei ate como vou acabar com tudo...a arma que meu pai escondeu a vida toda de mim, estava no mesmo lugar que ele havia deixado, dentro de colchão do quarto dele e de mamãe...

levantei-me com certa dificuldade em enchergar algo, mas isso não era importante, achei a arma, fui a te a porta de casa, resolvi que acabaria com a minha vida na frente da pessoa que eu mais amei na vida, acabaria com meu sofrimento na frente do dono do meu coracao, o inu-yasha...

sai e fui ate a frente da casa do tio do inu, onde ele se encontrava, por sorte so ele estava sentado na frente da casa, ele parecia meio perdido em pensamentos, estava com um olhar talvez ate arrependido, ao me ver, fez menção de falar alguma coisa, mas eu o cortei

inu-yasha, eu quero te pedir desculpas por tudo o que eu te fiz na vida, por eu ser uma garota infantil e perdão também por eu te amar tanto...não se rpeocupe...não vou mais atrapalhar sua vida e também não irei mais sofrer, so quero te pedir uma coisa, quero que meu sofrimento acabe pelas suas mãos, as mãos do dono do meu coração...- e estendi a arma pra ele, no primeiro momento ele se escondeu entre os braços, mas depois ergueu a cabeça, e ficou olhando ora pra mim ora pra arma

eu não posso fazer isso kagome...- e empurrou a arma...

ta bem...eu mesma faco...- vi ele arregalar os olhos quando eu mirei a arma para o meu peito – vou me matar e destrir os sentimento que tenho por você, porque eu sofri por 3 longos anos, você ficou ao meu lado por 1 ano destes, mas depois me abandonou, e so me fez sofrer, eu sei que esse sentimento so me faria sofrer, então vou acabr com tudo agora...

senti o medo chegar em mim, tive medo de puxar o gatilho, medo de morrer, mas não exitei, mirei bem pertinho do peito, engatilhei...ele estava me olhando, parecia estar lutando com ele mesmo, ele estava chocado com o que via, parecia que queria me impedir, mas não ia conseguir, estava paralisado...puxei...

kagome...sua louca...-ele conseguiu se mover, ma já era tarde, eu já tinha atirado, meu peito ardia, doía, queimava, eu chorava mas não de dor física, minha dor era por dentro...

sou louca...mas...sou...louca...por você...eu te amo...

eu já estava sem forcas, então fechei os olhos, senti pingos sobre mim, não parecia chuva, seriam lagrimas?mas como...entao me pegou no colo, me colocou dentro de algo que me pareceu ser o carro dele, deu a partida e saiu dirigindo feito um louco, eu já não tinha forcas para manter meus olhos abertos e senti que as forcas para me manter viva eram poucas tambem...mas eu queria a morte apara não sofrer mais, então agüentaria a dor e morreria em paz...o carro parou, ouvi barulho de sirenes, medicos gritando por uma maca, muita gente de branco em minha volta, so o inu-yasha que não estava de branco, percebi que eu estava em um hospital, mas porque o inu-yasha iria querer me salvar se eu so atrapalhava a vida dele? Não agüentei e desmaiei, mas ouvia alguns barulhos ainda, mesmo que distantes, eu ouvia vozes...não ouvi mais nada...

abri os olhos, um lugar branco, mas não era o céu, não mesmo, era um liugar dentro do hospital, passou por mim um medico, agarrei sua roupa e disse

me...salve, não...quero...morrer...- disse coma voz roca, fraca, mas audível...

você vai viver sim, por sorte o tiro pegou ao lado do coração, já retiramos e bala e so você se recuperar, perdeu muito sangue...- ele sorriu, o sorriso dele me lembrava o sorriso do inu-yasha, ah o inu-yasha, eu estou viva e vou continuar sofrendo por ele, mas pelo menos tenho uma nova chance de viver e farei valer a pena...não agüentei e acabei desmaiando novamente.

Minha cabeça doía, abri meus olhos, eu estava num quarto de hospital, era todo branco, com uma poltrona ao lado de minha cama "então eu estou viva?" uma parte de mim me disse que eu deveria ter morrido para não mais sofrer, mas a outra parte disse que eu não sofreria tanto e que teria uma nova chance...preferia acreditar que eu tinha uma nova chance de ser feliz sem o inu-yasha, o que talvez fosse muito dificil...talvez depois de tudo o que eu falei e de tudo o que fiz ele perceba que eu não mereço tanto sofrimento e me de o direito de viver sem ter que vê-lo todos os dias...

A porta do quarto se abre, quem entra? Sim, o inu-yasha, ele stava com uma aparência horrível, olheiras enormes, pálido, ate me parecia mais magro...parecia que não dormia e nem comia direito a dias...

que bom que você acordou, tive medo de te perder!

O que? Ele teve medo de me perder? So pode ser brincadeira...

oi...por quanto tempo eu dormi?- achei melhor mudar de assunto, era muito cedo para discutir com ele...

uma semana...

vc passou todo esse tempo aqui?- perguntei com medo da resposta, e se lê eso tivesse vindo aqui hoje?

Claro, passei o tempo todo aqui, so ia para casa pra pegar roupas limpas

Por que você quis me salvar? – ele pareceu surpreso com a pergunta

Porque eu tinha que te salvar, acha que eu deixaria você morrer na minha frente...

Ah...foi so isso...- eu estava triste, ele me salvou so para não ficar coma conciencia pesada de não ter feito nada, ele não sente nada por mim mesmo, aii que vontade de me matar desta vez, me matar e não ter a menor chance de ser salva...

Não foi so por isso – ele havia percebido a minha tristeza – você entendeu errado, o que eu quis dizer e que eu não poderia deixar a pessoa que eu amo morrer na minha frente e não fazer nada...

Se você me ama, por que me fez sofrer tanto?

Porque você sabe eu não moro la do lado de sua casa, ainda to morando longe e achei melhor não te dar esperanças, pois não tenho dinheiro para comprar uma casa e me manter ali onde você mora...

Inu-yasha, se você quisesse poderia ter falado comigo, eu moro numa casa tão grande, moradia não e problema...

Pra ficar com você eu faço tudo, ainda mais agora que eu sei o tanto que eu te fiz sofrer, você quase perdeu a vida por causa de mim, quase perdi a pessoa que eu mais amo na minha vida!

Eu sempre te amei e você sempre me fez sofrer, eu so quero ser feliz ao seu lado...- uma lagrima rolou pela minha face, ele a enxugou

Vamos ser felizes então... mas para isso eu quero que você melhore logo pra sair deste hospital...

Você não vai mais me abandonar?

Nunca!

Você promete?

Eu te juro...sabe porque? Porque eu te amo...

...- apenas sorri e ele me beijou, um beijo terno, cheio de carinho e amor...

você quer namorar comigo?

E você ainda pergunta? E claro que sim, mesmo que você tenha me feito sofrer tanto, eu te amo ne...- ele sorriu e eu tambem...

Diz que me ama?- ele pediu com a cara mais linda do mundo...

Eu te amo, inu-kun!

Inu-kun?

Sim, algum problema e?

Claro que não, k-chan...

Rimos juntos...


End file.
